


Daddy?

by lastcrazyhorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Kid Fic, Nightmares, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/pseuds/lastcrazyhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Harry has a bad dream. Severus makes things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etherian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/gifts).



> I was falling asleep and felt the urge to write a little fluffy fic . . .

“Daddy?”  Four year old Harry peered at him from the doorway.

“Harry?  What’s wrong?  Did you have a bad dream?”  Severus asked, rising from his chair. 

The little boy nervously chewed on his lip for a moment before giving into the temptation to run to his daddy’s side.  Small arms wrapped around Severus’ waist while a black tousled head buried itself in the front of his robes. 

“Unca Vernon was yellin’ at me again, Daddy,” Harry whispered.

Reaching down, Severus easily pulled the tiny boy up and perched him on a convenient hip. 

“Said he was gonna cut off my fingers, Daddy,” Harry added, beginning to tremble. 

Despite rescuing Harry from his vile relatives almost six months prior, Severus knew that they still had a ways to go before his son could really put that time in his life behind him.  Nightmares like this were part of their usual nightly schedule.  The frequency and the torturous memories would change, but the theme was the same:  Fear. 

Walking with Harry in his arms, Severus headed back into his son’s room. 

“Your Uncle is not here.  He has no idea where we live, and even if he did, there’s not a snowball’s chance in summer that he’d be able to get past me,” Severus soothed as he sat them both down atop Harry’s bedclothes. 

“What if he was to see me in da garden?” Harry’s wide eyes were locked on Severus’ face.

“You mean, when we’re outside playing?”

 _When we’re outside playing_.  Not only did Severus not want Harry outside by himself, but he also wanted to make sure the child actually had fun; as opposed to trying to weed or work like his damnable relatives always made him do.

Harry nodded. 

“The fence will keep him out,” Severus answered calmly, lying back against Harry’s bright pillows.  He adjusted Harry so that he was still laid out against him, and pulled the duvet up around them both. 

“What if he jus’ goes through it?”  Harry asked, stretching out a thin arm over Severus’ chest and snuggling into his side comfortably.

“Then the wards won’t let him.  Remember what I told you about how the house reacts to danger?” Severus said, drawing long fingers gently through messy hair.

“We’res the house’s family . . .” Harry began slowly, his small body relaxing into his Daddy’s warm side. 

“And?”  Severus prompted, flicking his wand to reduce the overhead lights enough that the dragon nightlights turned on.

“The fence is part of the house.  So if someone was to try to get in, the fence would jus’ keep getting taller and taller, until it covered us on all the sides,” Harry reeled off, his voice very faint by the end.

Severus leaned back and closed his eyes.  “Correct,” he said with a small smile. 

“Daddy?” 

“Hm?”  Severus deep voice rumbled through Harry’s body.

“I love you, Daddy,” Harry said, his hand reaching out until he found Severus’ own.

“I love you too, son,” Severus whispered, squeezing Harry’s hand lightly. 

 


End file.
